videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Bros. Mania Smasherz!
is the biggest fighting game ever! It was made by Unlimited Company. Gameplay TBA Playable Characters The Super Smash Bros. Side Default Characters *Mario (Super Mario) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Link (Legend of Zelda) *Samus (Metroid) *Kirby (Kirby) *Fox (Star Fox) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Bowser (Super Mario) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) *Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) More coming soon... Unlockable Characters *Luigi (Super Mario) More coming soon... The CEO of Unlimited Company's Side For their movesets, see them here. Default Characters *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Ty Gary Jones (Pit Fighter) *Buzz Gilligan Sinclair (Pit Fighter) *Kato Fuyuki (Pit Fighter) *Crash (Crash and Bernstein) *Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) *Bill & Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Action 52 (Action 52) *Berk (The Trap Door) *Shantae (Shantae) *Flain (Mixels) *Slashnaut (OC) *Geo Guy (Geo's World) *Nikki (Swapnote) More coming soon... Unlockable Characters *Earl Sinclair & Baby Sinclair (Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) *8-Bit Rambo (Rambo (NES)) *Malva (with Pyroar, Talonflame, and Chandelure) (Pokemon X & Y) *Krader (Mixels) *Constantine (Muppets: Most Wanted) *Green Bob (Geo's World) *Geonator (Geo's World/OC) *Charlie the Tuna (StarKist) More coming soon... TimeSoul's Side Default Characters TBA Unlockable Characters TBA CouyZ's Side Default Characters TBA Unlockable Characters TBA UniverseHero's Side Default Characters *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dipper (Gravity Falls) *Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Iron Man (Marvel) *Thor (Marvel) *The Hulk (Marvel) *Captain America (Marvel) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) Unlockable Characters *Chesnaught (Pokemon) *Blaziken (Pokemon) *Wreck-It-Ralph (Wreck-It-Ralph) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Maxwell (Scribblenauts) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) WikiExpertXV's Side Default Characters TBA Unlockable Characters TBA AdamGregory03's Side Default Characters *Artemis (Smite) *Delphox (Pokemon) *Wash Buckler (Skylanders) Unlockable Characters *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Tetra (The Legend of Zelda) NermalTheBunny's Side Default Characters TBA Unlockable Characters TBA Stages *The Muppet Theater (The Muppets) *Pit Fighter Stadium (Pit Fighter) *World 1-1 (Super Mario) *The Jungle (Rambo (NES)) *Random Generated World (Minecraft) *Future Zone (Original) (The equivalent of the SSB's Battlefield, while the Battlefield is for the Shadow Clone Brawl.) More coming soon... Items Normal TBA Pokemon TBA Assists *Dumb Ways to Die (Dumb Ways to Die)-See it right here ---> http://smashbroslawlorigins.wikia.com/wiki/Dumb_Ways_to_Die_(Assist_Trophies) *The Universal Cartoon Studios Plane (Universal Cartoon Studios)-Rams the opponent. *Ranting Swede (Sheep in the Big City)-See it right here ---> Example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fblsJEl_jts *Zorch (Mixels)-Burns an opponent with his flames on his back. *Zaptor (Mixels)-Electrocutes everyone except for the summoner. *Sainted Sailor (Geo's World)-Says his catchphrase "Have a Shippy, Shippy, Shippy Day!" and then explodes. *Thomas the Tank Engine (TTTE)-See it right here ---> http://smashbroslawlorigins.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_the_Tank_Engine *Pilot Dedede (Kirby of the Stars Pilot)-Builds a bomb, it explodes, he falls down on a random opponent, gets dizzy, and leaves a flatten-up victim. *Awful CGI Sulley & Mike (Monster's Inc, (Fan Film) I DIDN'T HAVE YOU~)-See it right here ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNpW8KZOVhw More coming soon... Stage Soundtrack The Muppet Theater *The Muppet Show Theme *The Rainbow Connection *Celebration (Muppets in Space) *Brickhouse (Muppets in Space) *Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens (Muppets) Pit Fighter Stadium *Pit Fighter Main Theme (Arcade version) *Pit Fighter Main Theme (Genesis version) *Pit Fighter Main Theme (ZX Spectrum/Amstrad PC version) World 1-1 *Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) *Ground Theme 2 (Super Mario Bros.) *Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.) *Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U) The Jungle *Level Theme (Rambo (NES)) *Title Theme (Rambo (NES)) *Password Theme (Rambo (NES)) *Boss Theme (Rambo (NES)) *Ending Theme (Rambo (NES)) *Briefing Theme (Rambo (NES)) *Air Base Theme (Rambo (NES)) Random Generated World This one has no music in this one, just has only one music, from the game, Minecraft. Future Zone *Future Fuckballs 2010 Theme (AVGN Adventures) *Back to the Future Theme *Level 1 Theme (Silver Surfer (NES)) *When Can I See You Again (Owl City) More coming soon... Subspace Mode The Subspace Emissary is a mode in . Gameplay The Subspace Emissary mode is a side-scrolling adventure in the style of a platformer, inspired by the Mario and Kirby games. However, it retains all basic mechanics of the Super Smash Bros. series, such as a damage meter, stocks, and Smash-style attacks. It can also be classified as a beat 'em up; often stages will pause at specific points and force the player to defeat all opposing enemies, which prevents one from simply running through everything. The mode features a world map where stages are selected; once a stage is selected, the difficulty can be chosen, and the character(s) will enter the stage. The selectable characters will change depending on the plot. There is also a two-player option. When playing a level for the first time, many cutscenes will pause just before gameplay begins, showing a view of all available characters. A message will display how many stock the level allows, and a cursor will appear that allows choosing which characters to play. The order characters are chosen in is the order they will appear: they will cycle through in that order until all stock is depleted. Playing through a level again, there will be a screen before the level allowing choosing between any available characters instead of cutscenes during the level. This can be both an advantage and a disadvantage: there is a wider character variety to choose from, but one cannot (for example) choose only three characters for a four-stock stage. Additionally, no mid-level cutscenes will play, including ones that would normally allow a re-pick of characters which replenishes stocks. While on many levels this makes little difference, it is very problematic on long stages like the second Subspace Bomb Factory, where a replay provides only a fraction of the stock originally given. Episode 1: The Virtual Menace You can see here. Episode 2: Invasion of the Shadows You can see here. Episode 3: Revenge of the Army You can see here. Modes Shadow Clone Brawl In this mode, players fight the enormous Shadow Clone Team. Objectives include defeating a certain number of clones, fighting them off for a set period of time, or fighting endlessly for a high score. 10 Man, 100 Man, 3 Minute, 15 minute, Endless and Cruel Settings all return. Various rewards from the challenges section are obtained in this mode. There are a variety of modes in Multi-Man /Brawl: *10-Man Brawl - KO 10 enemies. *100-Man Brawl - KO 100 enemies. *3-Minute Brawl - Fight for 3 minutes. *15-Minute Brawl - Fight for 15 minutes. *Endless Brawl - Fight until the player gets KO'd. *Cruel Brawl - Fight until the player gets KO'd. Additionally in Cruel Brawl the Fighting Alloys are stronger, and are capable of making one hit KOs, while no items appear. Classic Mode Classic Mode is a secondary game mode in that allows characters to compete in a Mortal Kombat-Street Fighter esque tournament. Unlike Classic Mode in the Smash Bros. series, this Classic Mode only consists of 8 normal battles, 2 rival battles, an optional Bonus Stage, and a Final Boss. The Tournament The story driving "Mania Smasherz!" (Next to Subspace Emissary) is that all the stuff from the world were invited to a tournament hosted by The Jester (from Ballz), with the grand prize being a wish granted by The Jester. Of course, these fighters must prove themselves by beating the derp out of other all-star characters, followed by proving themselves against %1 of the power of The Jester himself. Character Bios For Classic Mode, every character has a written bio describing a bit about themselves. Character Bio: Kermit the Frog Height: ??? Weight: ??? Sickness: Not-being-a-frogism Powers: *His banjo *Jump kicking *Swivel chair-spinning Hobbies: *Playing his banjo *Meeting up with Robin Nationality: U.S.A. "Our favorite frog is in the house!" "His wish is to know what an ribbit, croak, and needeep is." "Welcome to the Muppet Show! Well, actually, we're brawling." More coming soon..... Character Fights in Classic Mode Every character is fought on their respective stages (8-Bit Rambo on The Jungle, ect.) with only one stock. Before fighting the character, both a text box quote (for the character) and a Narrator quote initiate. After These battles listed go up from bottom to top. Kermit the Frog #Donkey Kong #Yoshi #Dipper #Pikachu #Rival 1 - Crash #Mabel #Little Mac #Berk #Bill & Aldo #Rival 2 - Constantine =Winning Quotes = #against Donkey Kong- "Diddy called, he said that you need to go see a doctor." #against Yoshi- "Where are your manners when you eat?" #against Dipper- "Ha! Case closed!" #against Pikachu- "Sheeeeesh, I don't know about you." #against Crash (Rival 1) - "Umm, your name rhymes with rash?" #against Mabel- "Hey, you look good changing shirts." #against Little Mac- "Don't worry, I'll bring you some flowers!" #against Berk- "I'm green, and your'e blue. That means we can make aquamarine!" #against Bill & Aldo- "By the way, your mom said that you don't play with your food." #against Constantine (Rival 2) - "You messed with the wrong frog, aren't you?" More coming soon..... Category:Unlimited Company Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Steam Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Baby Waffles Category:Arcade Games